A deal with the Devil
by hellsbells101
Summary: (Or the one where Brian ) It is said that the wedding between Carter Verone and rogue cop Brian O'Conner is too awesome to be told. Read and make your own opinion. Warning Slash!


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the rights to the characters but I play with them to keep the readers interested.

* * *

They were on their private beach partying. It was weird to think about how much things had changed since he'd come to Miami and been wooed. Yes, Brian O'Conner, Snowman extraordinaire had been wooed carefully by Carter Verone. The Miami millionaire had launched a full scale attack that had bludgeoned its way through all of his defenses.

Tonight Carter was actually there as a guest as his housekeeper Angelique was marrying her childhood sweetheart Roberto. The couple had been so nervous in telling Carter but he had just laughed in delight. Really how could he not and besides after what he and Brian had put her through - she deserved the best. It was nothing too torturous but the amount of times she had caught them in flagrante delicto deserved a reward.

Carter had decided to pay for the wedding. It seemed fair and the couple really wanted to have it on their beach so why not.

Brian stood next to him and they listened as the couple exchanged vows. Brian listened getting took in by the situation and in other he would be giving the burly bodyguard so much for tearing up. Instead he stood stock still and just slipped his hand into Carter's.

Carter had scrapped and fought his way to the top. He wasn't stupid and he knew what he'd become, and just how many bones he'd stepped on the way to the top. So when this stunning blonde with his own tortured past had landed on his lap well, he was too sappy to think about fate, but it felt something like it.

The priest, who led Carter's congregation, "Do you Angelique Lopez take Roberto Chavez to be your lawful wedded husband?"

She was a strong woman but she was struck by the magic of the ceremony, "I do."

All could see the blinding grin, on Roberto's usually stony faced and smiled happy for him. The priest waited a beat before asking, "Do you Roberto Chavez take Angelique Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

The couple kissed and more than a few others did. Brian and Carter shared a smirk and let the revelry begin. At that time they were too sober to join in, they hustled everyone to the tables that were set up on the lawn. The food was tasteful but on reflection probably should have been stronger.

The toasts that accompanied were toasted with a shot - and there were 10 toasts. So by the end of the speeches pretty much everyone was smashed. It had been planned that way and everyone had thought it a terrific idea at the time.

The dances had been going and Carter and Brian had got up and danced more than a few times. They limited it as their dancing was more like extended foreplay - the last dance had sent more than a few couples to find hidden alcoves on the beach.

The song 'time of my life' came on and Brian groaned. He was resting on Carter's shoulder looking a little too adorable for an adult. "I hate this song - it is too chick led."  
do

Carter snickered, "You telling me you can do it better than baby."

Brian looked a little surprised but he supposed that Carter knew dirty Dancing wasn't really his darkest secret. Brain just got to his feet and with an arched eyebrow, "You think you got me the moves. Show me."

Carter had never been able to resist a challenge - ever. So they re-enacted the movie complete with lift, which Carter knew when Brian was sober he would be able to hold over his head forever.

Brian was an awesome horny drunk, and they were sitting back down. "What is it _Corazon_?"

"Married sex is the best."

Carter huffed, "That is what they say."

Brian shook his head as it fell into his lap, "Nah we're not married and we have the best."

Carter's hands unwillingly had found their way to Brian's hair, and he felt a momentary pang for the curls. He sighed, "Well I suppose we could solve that."

Brian looked up at him, "I fucking love you and I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Carter had a devilish grin, "Oh yeah? Father Thomas, would you deign to marry me and Brian."

The Priest was well aware of the rules and the realities of the day. The marriage would not be legal in their state, but Carter Verone was good to their congregation, and he had never held to some of the old views.

"I'd be happy too."

They may have come up with their own vows had they been a tad more sober, but they hadn't. All could see that whilst normally this couple would scare the shit out of them. Here and now they were just a couple in love and willing to make the ultimate commitment. In the end, to settle the legality of it they'd head to Vegas and there is a picture of Brian getting his ass grabbed by Elvis and Carter moving towards with his hands at his throat.

Tonight though was different Brian wanted one final thing - "We need to make a stop on the way."

* * *

An hour later, they had headed back to the compound and stumbled up the stairs. They would have been more graceful if they could let go of each other. They couldn't they stumbled up the stairs pulling each other into hot dirty kisses.

They made it through the door, and Carter pushed Brian onto the bed. He hissed slightly in slight pain from his ass, showing that they were sobering up. Still any momentary pangs were wiped away when Verone had his hands tearing at his shirt and removing his trousers, He all but tore the belt away and he would have played games but none were needed to night.

He bent down to kiss a path down Brian's torso loving that each time he turned to the ring finger he saw the simple platinum band. It soothed a few of his more caveman tendencies. It let people of Miami to keep their mitts off, If he hadn't spent the last hour holding Brian's gaze as his ass was bared to another man.

He slipped his tongue into Brian's slit and smirked when Brian arched up off the bed. "More need your mouth on me."

Verone shrugged, it wasn't good to deny your spouse anything so early. He engulfed Brian from the head slowly taking in his whole length. He wanted to smirk as Brian started to babble. Really? Iceman, not at the moment.

Brian's hand was fisting the sheet and all he could see when he wasn't looking at Carter was the ring. It was a stark reminder of what he promised and it dragged his glaze back to Carter. He reluctantly pulled at Carter's head, and dragged him into a hot kiss. He could taste himself on Carter's tongue and moaned, Yep, married sex was better. He knew why he just couldn't vocalise why.

As Carter was fucking his tongue, he slowly stroked Carter's erection. They broke the kiss when oxygen became a necessity. They were kneeling in the middle of the bed, foreheads resting as they panted, and Carter started to thrust into his hand. Carter pulled away, "Want in you."

Brian handed the lube over sans condom.

He saw the question, and he rolled his eyes, "You try sleep around on me and I'll beat you black and blue."

Carter grinned, and yeah that could count as sweet talk. He took the lube and slicked his fingers up taking care to not put untold pressure on the bandage. Brian whined as he felt the finger slide inside.

It was nothing new, knowing that Carter was going to replace it with his bare cock was what was driving him out of his mind. He thrust back on the finger, "More, I'm not breakable."

Carter smirked, no not breakable and thrust two fingers in. He was not going to be able to last much longer himself so he started to scissor his fingers. The moans Brian made ensured he added a third finger.

He waited until the moans came a little breathy and more desperate. He pushed Brian back down onto the bed, offering a pillow to cushion the new tattoo. Carter took a deep breath and pushed past Brian's inner ring. He pushed through in one smooth stroke but in his head he was doing tax returns, reciting penal code. He was trying anything to not go off like a rocket. He was bareback in Brian and the tight white heat was welcoming him in, he pulled out slowly, enjoying the resulting whine.

Brian was revelling in the felling and he had never felt so possessed, It was like he'd found a home, one he would fight to keep. The feeling of Carter in him with no barrier was like no other. He could feel as he pushed in deep and bottomed out in his ass. He was feeling wild and out of control - he wanted Carter to be like that too, He ruthlessly tightened his inner muscles and felt Carter's broken thrust. "You want it like that _Corazon_?"

"Yes ... exactly like ... that." Brian found it hard to get the words out when Carter was tagging his prostate so hard he was seeing stars. He may have whimpered when he felt Carter touch his erection. He stroked it lightly as he thrust hard and deep. He felt Carter come in his ass, and he fell over the edge with him.

They stayed connected, and Carter pulled him close. The bastard had made sure he was the little spoon. He was tumbling into the land of sleep when he felt Carter ask quietly, "Is it better married?"

Brian would blame the booze and the night as he snuggled closer, "Better."

* * *

Brian awoke in the morning light, to a hot body beside him. That was nothing new since he'd moved into Carter's but the soreness on his ass rather that in it was. He frowned trying to remember the night - it had been Roberto's wedding. He remembered the awesome wedding and figured they'd more than paid off any debt to Maria.

He frowned as he tried to put his memories in order. There had been the wedding; the drinks; dances to _dirty dancing, _nah that couldn't be right. Then there had been ...

It was just out of reach and he rubbed his face desperately trying to remember. The glint off the wedding ring was new. He frowned and it all came back in a rush. He'd got married to Carter last night saying why wait, and he'd wanted to find out of married sex was awesome. _It really was._

They had left the crowd at that point and Verone's chauffeur had dropped them off at the tattooist. He'd demanded that he get a tattoo as a permanent reminder hadn't he? Yep, and that would explain the pain on his ass. He remembered the initials of CV and a ...

Devil? Brian smirked, yeah it had been a devil. The couple had jokingly called their union that of the devil and the ice-prince.

Brian wriggled trying to get comfortable; he didn't care about the married bit. He was married and nothing had really changed just maybe Carter wouldn't get so jealous now that they were married. Nah, he wasn't that naive and he kind of loved Carter the way he was, even when he was being a vicious bastard.

No he wanted sleep as when he woke up he wanted just married sex and he wanted his sore ass to rest. He snuggled closer he wondered if Miami was ready for its newest power couple. Brian had married Carter so he would throw himself into all of his ventures - from the legal to the not so legal.

_Carter had done exactly what he promised seduced him to the dark side; it hadn't taken cookies - just Carter. He was more fun and sexier than any devil._

* * *

_So was it awesome?_


End file.
